


Glace Henson and the Reign of Chaos

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Help, Hogwarts, I suck at this, M/M, Plot and romance driven story, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: The year is 2030. Glace Henson, for as long as he knew, was totally normal. A muggle through  and through, until one day. An owl suddenly shows up to his house with a letter, an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This sets into play a series of both good and bad events. The events, well they vary from new friends and professors, to cursed rooms and horrible consequences.(The main character is part of the LGBT+ community, if you are against that then please, don't bother reading.)





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for being interested in my book, well, fanfic really. This will be about my OC Glace Henson and I hope you will enjoy it.

I will get the first chapter up soon but will not actually post it till my cover image is finished, which should be today or tomorrow. Thank you so much for your patience and please be sure to leave feedback as the book goes on, suggestions are welcome as well!

Sincerely, 

Zecane Zircon (Z.Z)

**Update!! **

Just to get it out of the way I'm going to tell you who the professors are. I've done as much research as possible and looked at anything I could find, I will explain why each professor has this position on each one as well.

Head of Hufflepuff- Neville Longbottom

Head of Ravenclaw- Filius Flitwick

Head of Gryffindor- Rowan Khanna

Head of Slytherin- Unnamed Potions Master

Classes:

Care of Magical Creatures- Rubeus Hagrid (giants have longer lifespans and being he is half-giant, I want to believe he is still alive and teaching at Hogwarts)

Herbology- Neville Longbottom (J.K Rowling stated he became the Herbology professor after Madam Sprout)

Potions- Older lady described the have smoky eyes. (was mentioned in the cursed child and I wager she's still the professor)

Transfiguration- Rowan Khanna (Yes, from Hogwarts Mystery. His dream was to be a professor and since the transfiguration professor after McGonagall was unknown, I decided to place him here as he would only be 57 and it would be highly likely.)

Charms- Filius Flitwick (goblins have a longer life span and Flitwick is half goblin, once again I hope that he is going strong and still teaching at Hogwarts)

Divination- Sybill Trelawny (she was relatively young and I'm pretty sure she must still be alive. Anyways, I can't leave her out, I loved her character)

Astronomy- Aurora Sinistra (She was young in the series and could very well still be alive)

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Tulip Karasu (yes, from Hogwarts Mystery. I can't help it. The D.A.D.A teachers have all had a habit of disregarding the rules and Tulip does nothing but that plus she's very talented and I believe she would have made a fantastic professor. Just let me dream. She would also only be about 57 now)

Flying- Andre Egwu (yes, once more from Hogwarts Mystery. It was known he was a gifted flyer and I believe that after Madam Hooch he would have made a great flying instructor. Just let me dream)

Other Positions:

Headmistress- Penny Haywood (I promise, this is the last one from Hogwarts Mystery. The Headmaster after McGonagall was unknown and after looking into Penny's backstory and personality, I think she would be great in this position. Once more, just let me dream. She would also be about 57)

Caretaker- Argus Filch (he could very well be in about his 80s by now but I'm sure he would still be caretaker... right?)

Matron- Madam Pomfrey and Hannah Abott (Madam Pomfrey, I believe, would never leave this post and it's know that Hannah applied for the job so! Why not two matrons?)


	2. Where'd This Owl Come From?

The world, on one side, the sky is dark, night enveloping the day while on the other side, the exact opposite was happening. The sun shone brightly on 2 All Saints Place deep within Stamford, England. The home only had three bedrooms but the family within it was numbered at twelve. Five sons, four daughters, the mother and father, and then grandma Darlene, Glace's favorite out of his family but don't tell anyone he told you.

"Get up!"

Glace shot up out of be as his mother's voice ricocheted through the bedroom he shared with his four brothers. The boy rubbed his eyes and yawned before remembering something and groaning loudly. "Mom! It's a weekend. Why do we have to get up early?"

"Even if it's the weekend you all need to still get up. It's cleaning day after all."

Glace let out another groan before getting up and stretching a bit. He could already hear his sisters fighting over who should use the bathroom first and his brothers would be rough housing soon enough. The boy quickly left his room and made his way down stairs and through the house until he reached the kitchen, where he found his mom making breakfast and his dad sitting at the table reading his paper. The boy couldn't stop a laugh from coming through when he saw his dad. He was in a tan bath robe and his white pajamas like usual but his red hair was ratty and sticking up everywhere.

"What's so funny?" His mom turned to him.

"I guess dad forgot to comb his hair?" He laughed again.

His dad looked up now before laughing as well. "As if you can say anything ya bear! Go look at yourself in a mirror." Glace shrugged and made his way to the closest mirror, a full body one that his sisters had demanded be put in the living room so they can make sure of how they look before leaving the house.

The sight made him chortle a bit. His green and blue pajamas were wrinkled and one of his pants legs was hiked up. He had a red mark on the side of his face, probably from sleeping on his hand, and his hair was everywhere. A giant cowlick in the front and pieces sticking everywhere. The boy tried his best to smooth it out and after a bit he traced the colors, starting at his roots. Black faded to white and then all of a sudden a light purple popped forward before that itself faded off into a blue. 

The last thing he looked at, just for a second, was his eyes. The color so unusual and his right one... with a slit pupil. Just like a reptile. He felt like gouging that difference out of him once again but resisted and headed back to the kitchen.

Walking in, the boy was greeted by the sight of his sisters around his dad, most likely asking about getting money so they could go shopping. Listening closely, the boy heard the sounds of his brothers roughhousing up stairs. _Knew it. _He chuckled as he said the words in his head before he looked at his mom and saw she had finished breakfast.

"Cover your ears!" He quickly said to his dad and sisters and sure enough, all of them did so. 

"Jaxon! Lucas! Kayden! Brayden! Get your asses down here right now! Breakfast is ready!" She smiled softly and turned to the rest of them. "Excuse my french." 

Glace's dad laughed loudly and soon enough the four other boys were fighting past each other, trying to get into the kitchen. After what felt like centuries they were all sitting down and eating, idly chatting as well. 

Everyone was close to done when their mother spoke. "Jaxon and Kristey, you two are going with your father to get groceries. Leslie, Brandy, and Ann, you three have the second floor. Lucas, Kayden, Brayden, and me will do the top floor. Glace, like usual you get to do the garden. Please do tell me if you bring a new animal inside though."

Glace chuckled softly, last week he had found baby raccoons and brought them inside. The week before that he had found a stray alley cat who later got out and he couldn't find again. "Yes mam. Also, the raccoon cubs are looking healthy. We need to get more milk for them though and also another blanket, they've been getting cold."

"You heard him Martin." His mom was speaking to his dad. "Glace, how long till they'll be able to go back out in the wild?"

Glace thought for a moment. "About three more weeks at most. I want to make sure they're at least two months old before we take them to the park and let them out, that way I know they'll survive."

"Animal geek." Jaxon said under his breath, his black hair falling in his face a bit.

"Jaxon. What did I say about name calling?" Martin spoke up.

The boy visibly sighed. "That if I call others name then I'm no better than the bullies at school."

"Correct! Now let's finish up breakfast and get going with today's chores!"

\--------------------------

The day was going pretty smoothly, the house was steadily being cleaned and aired out, the others had come back and after putting things away began helping around the house as well. Playful banter was exchanged, little shoves now and then between Martin and Whitney, Glace's mother. Everything was going well, just the way their normal muggle life should be going.

Glace was pruning some bushes when he found a bird nest and moved it higher up in another tree. Once he climbed down again though he was greeted by an odd sight. A owl, a burrowing owl at that, was sitting up on the metal railing that surrounded the patio. After looking a bit closer, Glace also noticed something else, the owl had a roll of papers clutched in its talons.

The boy quickly moved to the owl and picked it up, which the owl responded to by climbing up onto his shoulder and just sitting there. Thoughts of why the owl would be out of its burrow, and during the day much less, began swirling through the boys head as he headed inside an called out to his family to come see. What he really hadn't seen coming was the looks that crosses his mother, father, and grandmother's faces when they saw the small creature.

His father was the one who stepped forward though, nodding his head to the owl as if trying to show respect for it. As soon as the man grabbed the papers from the owl's talons it took flight and was gone, wheeling away into the sky as if sure of where it was headed.

"That was weird. What are those papers dad?" Glace turned to his dad as he spoke.

"Nothing. Now you kid go relax, we'll finish cleaning after your mom, grandma, and me have a chat." Just like that the three of them retreating, most probably to the sitting room. All of his siblings glanced at him and then at each other before they all moved upstairs as quiet as mouses and crowded around the sitting room door where they could hear voices. Glace pushed through to the front so he could hear more clearly.

"Martin! We can't get pulled into this again. I thought you said none of the children showed signs." His mother's voice broke through to his ears.

"I thought they hadn't! I'm as scared as you Whitney... maybe the letter is misaddressed though. Perhaps the owl got the wrong house?" His father was shaking a bit.

"They don't make mistakes Martin, you know this, as a muggle with a long line of magic ancestry you should know this very well." Glace's grandmother spoke now. "Now the only thing we can do is see which of the children the letter is to."

Silence was all there was for awhile before rustling was heard and then silence was once more present. After what felt like hours a cracking moan of pain was heard. 

"No, not him. He can't have magic. He's never shown signs. He already feels different from everyone, we can't let him know this."

"Whitney, that difference might have been the sign I missed. Goddammit! Why didn't I see it before. The snake blood... I forgot about that part of my family tree. They had a very strong connection with magic, I should've known when he first opened his eyes." A heavy sigh was heard.

Glace suddenly felt something penetrating and he glanced around. All of his siblings were looking at him, and as he looked at each of them, their sight moved to his unusual eye for just a moment. "What you guys? Stop staring like that... It's freaking me out." 

The group then heard footsteps and another hurting cry. "Martin, what are you doing?"

"We have no right to keep this from them any longer. We have to tell them the truth. They'll find out sometime, and sooner is better than later now." The door was suddenly opening and the group of kids fell forward, having been pressing against the door to hear better.

"I think they already heard." It was Grandma Darlene who spoke now, a slight chuckled coming from her as well.

All of them got up and tried to leave but their father stopped them. "Stay, everyone have a seat... we need to talk." He closed the doors as they all sat down before he turned and walked to a small table in the middle of the room, picking up a few sheets of parchment off of it. "Now, I have not told you all the truth. Your mother and grandma know, but know of you. I'm sorry for that, but now it's time for you to know. Your mother is perfectly normal, native american and German blooded with hints of other ethnicity, your grandmother too. It's me who is different. I have, odd bloods. If you trace back my family tree you will find witches and wizards, vampires and werewolves, and even one of the least common ancestors, a kind of people that had reptilian blood and were gifted with pure magical abilities. I was not born with any gifts though, and so I am a muggle. A muggle is what you call non-magic folk, like us. Or like I thought we all were."

Whitney looked like she wanted to say something but instead just stood back as Martin walked up the Glace and handed him the sheets of paper. "R-Read the top one out loud."

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Penny Haywood_

_Dear Mr. Henson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rowan Khanna_

_Deputy_ _Headmaster_

He stopped there and looked up at his father. His father nodded slowly before clearing his throat.

"Go ahead and read the rest to yourself." The boy nodded and kept reading, though not out loud this time.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

4.One _winter_ cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Once he finished he set the papers down and looked up at his family. "Are you telling me, I can use magic?"

His father nodded. "Glace, you're a wizard. That owl came from Hogwarts, the best magic school anywhere, and it's now your choice on if you wish to go or not."


	3. Who Just Showed Up?

Glace was in his room, his bed feeling hard and stiff beneath him, causing him to shift every few seconds as his mind raced. Him? A wizard? That was... so cool yet so... impossible. Really though, was anything impossible? He let out a sigh as he continued to wait for his parents to cal him down. They had written out a response and tied it with some twine before setting it outside. A few moments later the same owl had suddenly swooped down, picked it up, and was flying away again.

When Glace had asked what the reply said his parents had only him to go wait in his room till they called him down. A few moments after his father had told him it was his choice whether he went or not, the boy had said he would go. Though currently, laying in his room alone, he didn't know when that would happen.

The day went on and soon night was falling, the light from the setting sun glaring into the room through the window. For a while Glace felt like this was all just some joke, but then he heard his father.

"Glace! Come on down bud. Someone here to help you out with everything." Glace heard the chuckling of someone else afterwards and he quickly got up, making his way downstairs. 

Once down there he was met with the sight of his entire family gathered in the living room and standing, with their back toward him, was a tall man, looking to be in his fifties, with shaggy black hair. When the man turned around it could also be seen he had brown eyes and wore a pair of black glasses. 

"Well hello there. You must be Glace Henson. I knew a Henson once, maybe you were related, who knows. Anyways! I'm Rowan Khanna." The man's voice wasn't as deep as one would think and he was a bit talkative in Glace's opinion.

"Rowan Khanna? You're the one who sent that letter. So... this isn't a joke?" Glace was in disbelief.

"Joke! A joke you say? Why would we ever joke about magic? As a professor at Hogwarts I think that joking about it would be unheard of." He huffed a bit before pulling out a brown gold wand. He spoke some words under his breath and suddenly a nearby plant transformed into a piece of paper and then back again. "I'm the transfiguration professor. I'm here to help you out."

"Help me out with what?" Glace was now thoroughly confused, which could possibly be seen on his face by the others.

"Well, your parents informed the school that they are muggles, or at least classified as neither hold any magic ability, even though your father comes from a line of magic ancestry. Therefore, they do not know how to get you the items needed for your schooling, where to get them, or even how to get the funds to get them. Lucky for you, I have to much gold and so I'll help you pay for your stuff. I'll also direct you to platform 9 3/4 in time for you to catch your train." Rowan ended with a matter-of-fact tone of voice, seemingly proud of himself.

"9 3/4? There's no such thing." He remembered seeing the train ticket but he though it had just been a typo or something.

"Nope! Only wizards can access it though so I'm sorry to say you're family cannot go to the station with you. They can go with us to Diagon Alley though. If they want." After saying that he had turned to the family, most likely waiting for an answer from them.

Glace's siblings seemed to be on the verge of exploding as they all turned to look at their parents, pleading looks on their faces. After a few minutes they agreed to come with and everyone started to get ready to head out. 

Once everyone was ready they found Professor Rowan by their open fireplace with some kind of container in his hand. 

"That's everyone then? Big family for such a small house. Now! I saw you have a fireplace and so I thought it would be easier to use floo powder, as it's also quicker." He seemed to tell that Jaxon was about to ask what floo powder was and so he continued on. "Floo powder is a substance that wizards can use to travel between places, but only if both places have a fireplace. All you need to do is take a handful of it, step into the fireplace, and then throw it down while saying Diagon Alley. Now, you have to pronounce it very clearly though, Die-a-gon Alley. It's very simple. Who wants to go first?"

Martin immediately stepped forward. "I will, I wanna make sure it's safe." Rowan nodded and the red haired man grabbed a handful of the powder as instructed before watching as Rowan cast a spell so the fireplace was bigger. 

"Here goes nothing." Martin stepped forward and took a breath. "Diagon Alley." He threw the powder down and a plume of green smoke surrounded him, and then he was gone. Everyone looked at the fireplace in awe and suddenly all of his siblings were fighting to get a chance. After a few minutes all of his siblings and his mother had gone through. 

"Your turn Glace." Rowan smiled at him warmly as Glace came forward and grabbed a handful of the powder. He stood in the fireplace like his father did and threw the powder down. "Diagon Alley." Everything suddenly went black before Glace was falling then suddenly he was in a fireplace in what looked like a shop of sorts. The trip had caught him by surprise and he was shaking now, having some 'issues' that only his family knew of. Suddenly he felt his mom's arms around him, stroking his hair and hugging him.

"It's okay sweetie. Calm down, calm down." She murmured low but loud enough for him to hear. By the time Rowan appeared in the fireplace he was calm once again and just waiting. 

"Everyone here? Good! Now just a few things. I'll take you all to the book store and then head over to Gringott's to get some money." He then led the way out of the shop they were in, waving to the shop owner as he left. Diagon Alley was bustling with activity People walked around holding all kinds of objects and items. The sight was miraculous as the family followed Rowan. After a small walk the black haired man pointed to a door. "That's the store. Just go in and talk to the owner, tell him you need the required books for first years and he'll help you out." With that Rowan disappeared into the crowd, leaving the family by themselves in the unusual place.

Glace shrugged and was the first to enter the store, immediately in awe at the sight. Books were literally flying off the shelves, stacking in places, moving around and going back. The sight was, well, magical. He was about the head toward a bookshelf when a white haired man came up.

"Hello! Welcome to Flourish and Blotts, Hogwarts's student I'm guessing? What year?" The man spoke quickly.

"F-First." Glace stuttered as he had been caught off guard. The man suddenly waved his wand and a collection of books stacked together on the nearest table.

"Those should be the ones you need. I have others duties to attend to. I'll take your gold later once you get ready to leave." The man left as soon as he had showed up, running off the keep some odd looking books from destroying each other. 

Glace stared after him for a bit before walking over to the table and pulling out his supply list. He marked each book off as he went through the pile before smiling widely. "That's all of them."

"Good!" Rowan was suddenly standing beside the boy, a wide smile on his face. "I just paid for them. Lets get your other items now. Or really just your wand. I had some extra time and so already went and bought all the other items, all except the wand. That has to be chosen by you after all." The man turned to the Henson family. "Will you all come with me? I need your help with something. A surprise for Glace really." 

"Sure." MArtin split the books between Glace's siblings so that they were all helping carry something before nodding to Rowan. "Ready."

Rowan nodded and led the way out. "Glace, go into that store there." He pointed toward a black store with golden letters above it that said _Ollivander's. _

Glace immediately headed to the store and entered, jumping a bit as the sound of a bell was heard. Immediately a tall man with light gray, almost white hair, appeared. He had a smile on his face and it was obvious he was up there in the years.

"Hello good man. Here for your wand I presume. Hm." The man turned and went to a shelf, pulling out a box and opening it up. "13 inches, cedar wood with a dragon heartstring core." He passed it to Glace. "Give it a twirl."

Glace nodded and just flicked the wand. "A nearby cabinet burst open, the glasses inside breaking.

"Nope." The man went back again and grabbed a different box. "Oak wood with unicorn hair core, 12.5 inches." 

It went on like this for awhile. Seven wands later and Glace cause two more things to break, several changes in the organization of papers because they suddenly exploded, and one odd blast of magic that went directly at the other man, who managed to duck. 

"Well. Not that one either. I must say, this is odd." He went to the back and this time he began to look through the wands more thoroughly. His fingers traced boxes as he moved further and further back, even past where the kind of boxes fully changed. "Just maybe." He picked up a black box that looked like it was falling part and brought it to the front. "This wand was made many years ago by my father when he was experimenting with wand cores."

"Okay? What's this one?" Glace couldn't help but ask.

"Cherry wood wand with a white river monster spine, 15", unyielding flexibility, also has an emerald in the handle. My father tried to find and owner for this wand but never did." He opened the box and pulled out a long black wand, a green emerald glimmered in the handle and slightly lifted, lighter black swirls dotted to wand. "Try it."

Glace nodded and grabbed the wand, it felt comfortable in his hand and he gave it a flick. Suddenly, all the damage he had caused was fixed and a slight glow illuminated the room, coming from the wand.

"Well, I guess we found your wand. Glace Henson, be careful. That wand was meant to choose someone who was not only destined for greatness, but many hardships as well."


	4. Platform 9 3/4

Glace had left the shop and was now just walking around but then he was suddenly stopped by a pair of girls, who looked exactly alike. 

"Hello!" One of them said. "Love your hair!" The other said. The two smiled widely before speaking at the same time. "What's your name?"

Glace, caught off guard, stumbled over his words a bit before replying. "Glace. Glace Henson. What's your names?"

The twins introduced each other. "She's Freya. She's Phoebe. We're both part of the Acosta family." They laughed a bit. "You know that family don't you?"

"Um... no? Should I?" Glace was thoroughly confused.

"Oh ok. Well we're part of a long line of pure-bloods." Freya said and then Phoebe suddenly cut in. "We're first years at Hogwarts!"

"Oh cool I am t-," he was cut off when suddenly his family came up around them and Rowan approached the girls.

"Hello. Aren't you two Acosta's? Hogwarts expects great things from you this year. Now if you would excuse us, I must speak to Glace." He smiled sweetly.

"Sure!" The two quickly raced off and Rowan turned to Glace.

"We have a surprise for you. I wanted your family's help in choosing it though. Turn around." Rowan was still smiling.

Glace did as told, turning around and immediately his eyes locked on an owl nestled in a cage that his father was holding. It wasn't just any owl though.

"Is that a Madagascar red owl?! Those are so rare though!" He raced forward and grabbed the cage carefully, looking at the owl closely. "How'd you find it?"

"Us wizards have our ways." Rowan laughed a bit before turning to the rest of the Henson family. "I'm afraid it's time for us to part ways. We sent the letter to Glace a bit late, as your probably noticed. The ride to Hogwarts lasts about a day and the train will take off soon." He pulled out a note and a pouch of floo powder. He cast a spell on the card but held onto it. "Follow this, it'll lead you back to where we came in. Then just use the powder again, this time saying your address instead."

Whitney stepped forward and gave Glace a hug, whispering some things in his ear. "Try to talk to us now and then, the owls can carry letters and such too. Stay calm, don't let anything go out of control or else you know what will happen... we can't go through that again. I told Professor Rowan about it so he can help keep you calm." She then stood back up and kissed his forehead. "Love you." 

The rest of his family took turns giving him a hug. Rowan then let go of the paper and his family left, following the white card.

Glace instead followed Rowan, who was using his wand to float all of Glace's school items so that they didn't have to carry them. They walked until they reached a small area that jutted off from the main alley. 

"We're gonna use a spell okay? You'll get a little light headed afterwards but you won't miss your train this way. It actually leaves in fifteen minutes so... yeah. Ready?" Rowan set the items down and they each picked up half of them. "Put your hand on my shoulder if you can, and do not let go."

Glace did as instructed and then watched as Rowan pulled out his wand.

"Apparate." The word was almost inaudible but Glace didn't have any time to figure out what it meant. 

Everything suddenly swirled around him and there was darkness, he instinctively tightened his grip on Rowan and his books. The feeling was as if being forced through a tunnel too small for yourself but he just focused on one thing, getting to Hogwarts. Suddenly they were standing on ground again, the bustling sound of people and trains horns around them. Glace almost passed out but Rowan had set what he was carrying down and steadied the boy. 

"Calm now. The feeling will pass. We need to hurry though." Rowan's voice came through the haze around him.

After a few minutes Glace's senses returned and he stood up straight. "I'm good now." He looked up and saw Rowan standing over by a cart that had all of his items on it. 

"Ready? Let's get going then." He immediately started off, leaving the cart for Glace to push. 

Rushing over Glace pushed the cart and quickly followed the other. They wound around people and through doorways before getting to a line of platforms. Rowan kept walking though until he reached the spot in between platform 9 and 10.

"Now. I have to go as I need to get back to Hogwarts and help get everything ready. I'll be seeing you." He then pointed to the wall in front of them. "All you need to do is run straight at that wall. Once on the platform just go to one of the train doors, hand your ticket to the man, he'll also take your items, and then get on. You can keep your owl with you, only if it'll stay on you outside of its cage though." He smiled once more. "Bye!" He then was gone, disappearing into the crowd quickly. 

Glace waited a bit before lining up for a straight shot at the wall. He got ready and then ran forward, expecting to hit the wall, but instead he passed right through it and was suddenly on another platform, one even busier than the muggles. A black and red train sat waiting, a golden set of letters on the front saying _Hogwarts Express. _Following what Rowan had told him, he moved to the closest train door and sure enough, someone was waiting, his head outstretched for his ticket. Glace handed the ticket to him and the man pulled his cart away.

"Wait!" He went over and opened the cage that held him owl, rubbing him under his beak until the owl was relaxed, and then pulling him out and settling him in his arms. "Thank you sir."

The man just nodded and left. Glace walked to the train with his owl, who had begun shifting until he was able to use Glace's arm as perch. Glace just smiled at him as he walked on and began to try and find somewhere to sit. There were so many kids that most the carts were already full. He then found the same twins he had met earlier in a cart by themselves, each of them holding a cat that looked exactly alike as well. 

"Hey. Can I sit here?" He gestured to the seat opposite them.

"Oh look Freya! It's that Glace kid!" The two soon gestured for him to sit. "Go ahead!"

He sat down, letting his owl perch on his leg now so he could rest his arms. "Thanks. Cute cats... they look exactly the same, just like you two."

"Yep! They're twins too! We had our mom cast an enchantment on them to where they're always with us, and that they can always find each other. She did that so we won't lose each other."

"That's pretty cool." He smiled a bit before he felt the train shift and then he saw they were leaving the station. A few moments later, and an older women appeared at their door with a trolley. 

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She was kind though something about hr made Glace want to be careful.

"I don't have any money. Sorry." Glace saw all the sweets though and really wished he did have some.

"We'll take several boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, several chocolate frogs, and some other candies that you can surprise us with." The Acosta twins spoke at the same time. The trolley lady handed them their sweets, with some as surprise like requested, before leaving after she was paid. "Have at it Glace. We'll share it." Freya was the one who spoke.

"Really? Thanks!" Sure enough, he dug in. He ended up getting a vomit flavored bean and another one that was earwax, but he did manage to get some good ones. The chocolate frogs were delicious and he got Dumbledore's card along with Godric Gryffindor and Bertie Bott.

"So what kind of owl is that?" Phoebe finally broke the silence that had been in the cart. 

"Oh! It's a Madagascar red owl. It's really rare. I haven't named him yet. Or she. I'm not sure what gender they are." Glace went through his mind and finally remembered how to gender an owl. He looked at he coloring and patterns and after a bit he smiled softly. "It's a male." 

"What are you gonna name it?" The twins asked at the same time.

"I think I'll name him Falkor." The owl seemed to respond to the name by letting out a shrill cry, which Glace knew to be their normal call. "Do you like your name Falkor?"

"We're getting close!" Freya spoke suddenly. "We better get in our robes." She got up and fetched a pair of her robes and a pair for her sister as well. "Can you keep watch outside while we change?"

"Sure." He stood up and went outside, closing the door and turning his back to it. After a bit the door opened and the girls walked out in black robes. 

"You can change now, just tell us when you're done." Phoebe said quickly.

Glace changed quickly and soon all of them were sitting in their cart again, Hogwarts in the distance. "We got here fast."

"We've actually been on here for about a day. You took a nap after eating some of the candy, you don't remember?" Freya spoke up.

"Nope. I don't remember that at all." Glace laughed a bit. Soon they settled into a comfortable silence and after a few more minutes to train came to a stop. "Well, off to Hogwarts I guess Falkor."


	5. Rumors Spread Fast At Hogwarts

As Glace was walking away from the train he looked across the water in awe. A giant castle stretched across the land, lights around it making it seem to glow. He wondered how they were going to get there when suddenly a giant came up from nowhere.

"How ye doin? I'm Rubeus Hagrid, you can just call me Hagrid though. First years get to castle by boat. Get in groups of six and get in a boat, two will be rowing." The man then gestured to the edge of the lake where a line of boats lay waiting. 

Glace got paired up with the twins, who hadn't left his side since the train, along with a kid with red hair, another who he could immediately tell was a trans boy, and a black-haired girl who looked bored, or maybe mad? He couldn't really tell, she was just really straight faced.

The ride took a bit, Glace and the trans boy rowed but the entire time Glace was just watching the castle in awe. Once they reached the bank they climbed out and the students all gathered before Hagrid led them through the school gates, he stopped by the main doors. 

"You'll go through there, Professor Rowan is waiting for you. He'll explain what all will be happening. Now you all better treat these professors right, they're all good people." Hagrid nodded and left, gone in seconds as he rounded a corner where another entrance was.

The kids entered and sure enough, Rowan was standing there waiting. He gestured for the kids to follow him and led the way up some stairs, talking while they walked.

"You all are first years and so have yet to be sorted into your houses. The opening ceremony will start with the sorting ceremony as always. You will be called up one by one and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. IT will say which house best fits you most, you will then go sit with your house. There is Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. All are good houses and I wish you all the best during your years here." He stopped now and turned to the group, a set of large doors behind him. "If you have your animals with you still, please be sure to keep them close and not let them run around during this. We don't want to have to chase cats, hop after frogs, or get brooms and fly after owls. Thank you very much."

He then turned and led the way inside, pushing the doors open. Inside was a large, long hall. The roof looked like the starry sky outside but... different in a way. Long tables stretched all the way forward, packed full of children and a different set of flags were over each table, most likely showing which house was which. At the front was some stairs and then a stand, before a table stretched lengthwise across, people sitting at it. Glace was sure those must be the professors.

"Hello first years!" A golden haired lady was standing at the stand, a large smile on her face. "I'm Penny Haywood, the headmistress here. This here is the sorting hat." She gestured to a hat on a stool close by, a hat that had a face. "I'm sure Professor Rowan has filled you in on how this will go and so, without further ado!" She pulled out a list. "Barry Chambers!" 

The boy with the red hair walked forward and sat down, the hat was placed down. A few seconds later and the hat yelled out Slytherin. It went like this for a bit. The Acosta twins were put in Ravenclaw, the tans by was a Hufflepuff. There were a large variety for sure.

"Glace Henson!" Penny called out. He took a deep breath before walking forward and sitting down, jumping slightly when the hat was placed down.

"Hm. Very odd. You have great potential and bravery, like a Gryffindor, yet you're very kind and have courage like a Hufflepuff. Though I also can see you are smart, very smart, Ravenclaw would be a good fit too. Then there's Slytherin, you have great power and a great mind, very fit for that house." This went on for a few minutes, the hat going from house to house, trying to decide.

Whispers could be heard from everyone, the professors were glancing at each other now and then. The hat seemed to finally make up its mind though and shouted out, "Slytherin!"

The hat was pulled off and Glace immediately went over to his house's table, trying to ignore the stares that followed him. 

The ceremony went on, two other kids had the hat at a standstill but it still chose quicker than with him. Once the ceremony was over, and all first years were split into their houses, Headmistress Penny spoke again.

"I wish to say welcome to all new students and to all returning students! I hope we have another good year and I must remind not to go into the Forbidden Forest as it is off limits. Thank you." Suddenly the plates that had been sitting on the tables filled with mountains of food and everyone dug in.

\----------------------------------------

Everyone was on their way to their common rooms now, each group of first years following their prefect. Their prefect, a brown haired girl named Annie Kingsman, led the group down into what appeared to be the dungeons of the castle. Glace looked around and listened closely, he could see water marked and feel how humid it was, along with that he could hear the sound of water just barely above them.

"Are we under the lake?" He couldn't help but ask.

Annie laughed a bit as she stopped in front of a blank wall. "Yes we are. Now to get into the Slytherin Common Room you have to come to this wall and say the password, It changes every fortnight. The password currently and for the next two weeks is Corralled Cow." A part of the wall suddenly opened up, revealing an opening. "Come on now. You all need to get your stuff put away and get to sleep. Classes start tomorrow after all."

Everyone followed her in, Glace making sure to hold Falkor close as he walked through the entrance. The Slytherin Common Room was a stone room with low-hanging ceiling. A green glow came from lanterns around the room and markings from something could be seen on the walls. A fireplace with a table and couches by it lay to one side and what looked like a study area lay on a raised area on the opposite side. Rugs were laid out and paintings were on the walls and such. The room was mainly in colors of greens, blacks, and grays.

"Boys' room is up the stairs and to the left, girls' is the same but to the right. Classes start at nine but you probably want breakfast so I would suggest getting up at seven thirty." She smiled before turning and going upstairs, most likely to the girls' rooms. Glace and the rest of the students went up as well, splitting as they reached the top and heading to their designated areas. The rooms were actually more than one. A long hallway stretched out with doors to rooms dotting down it. Each door had a list beside it, telling them which students were in which rooms. 

"Here it is Falkor." He opened the door to his assigned room and looked around. The room was circular, five beds already set up and freshly made. Items were set beside each bed and Glace recognized his items immediately. Walking over to the bed he saw that a perch had been set up on the nightstand by the bed and he let Falkor jump over onto it. He responded with his shrill cry before getting comfortable on it and gazing around. Glace picked up his stuff and began putting things away. He set his clothes, which now had Slytherin colors on them somehow, in his dresser, he noticed some ties and scarves in the dresser as well already. He stacked his book neatly by his nightstand and he organized the rest of his stuff in as neat a way as he could. 

Glace was laying on his bed when his roommates walked in, immediately heading to their beds and putting their own stuff together. One was the redhead from before, Barry Chambers was his name? Another was a grumpy but nice looking boy with brown hair that spiked at the top a bit, he was a bit well built but despite that he looked nice. The others were a blond haired, small boy, another blond haired boy who looked disgusted at how the room was, and then there was an odd boy with purple hair, he had this scared look in his eyes like he had already done something to get in trouble. 

Suddenly the brown haired kid was over by Glace's bed, smiling at him yet also looking... grumpy somehow? "Hey you. Why did the hat stall on you for so long?"

"I-I don't know. I just learned about all of this magic stuff so." Glace was somewhat scared of the boy.

"Does that mean your a mud- I mean a muggle born? Cool! I've never met one before. I'm a half-blood myself." The boy smiled widely and all grumpiness vanished. "I'm Barnaby Lee."

"Glace Henson." Glace smiled back too, no longer scared.

"The blond haired boy who had looked disgusted now started to groan. "Not only was I put in the worst house, but I'm also in the same room as a mudblood? Disgusting. I'll need to talk to the headmaster about this, mudbloods shouldn't even be allowed in the school if it was up to me."

Glace was about to say something but he only got as far as turning to the other before the boy's eyes were wide. 

"What's wrong with your eye? Freak!" The boy started laughing. "Looks like some weird reptile. Oh no, are you gonna cry little one? Does having that horrible thing in your face pointed out make you sad? Oh no! The little baby." The boy began laughing more. The others stayed out of it but Barnaby stepped forward.

"How about you Jins? Wow, what a great name? Were your parents drunk or just stupid enough to name you that?" Barnaby looked like he was about to continue but then Glace got up and ran out of the room, trying to calm down. He ran away from there, out of the Slytherin Common Room, past the professors and prefects who tried to stop him, he just ran, feeling that if he stopped the thing he wanted so badly to hide would come up. The next day no one could find him, the rumors started too. About his eye and about him being a mudblood. It all just kept going. School went on but the professors were put on alert to try and find him. 


	6. Where Is Glace?

Where is Glace? That was the one question in every student and professor's mind the past three days. Yes, he had been missing for three days. Rowan had been especially worried, knowing about what the child had to deal with, so worried in fact that he had told the rest of the staff about it so they knew. Jins had been given detention and switched with another student so he wasn't in the same room anymore. Still, Glace had yet to be seen. 

Deep in the Forbidden Forest, Glace had finally stopped running, his legs giving out and him instead falling, rolling down a hill until he stopped and lay there by a small creek. The boy was still scared but after a few moments he knew that 'it' wouldn't happen and so he sat up and took a deep breath. Looking around he took in his surroundings and saw the way he had come from. He had no idea how long or how far he had ran, he was a good runner after all. 

_ Cree? _Glace looked over at where he heard the noise to see what looked like a nest of sorts, a bird was sitting on one of the branches looking at him. He guessed it must've made the sound and soon he stood up. The boy then noticed something else though, the nest looked like it was torn apart. Branches broken and anything that had been in it shriveled up. Then he saw them, drag marks, as if something had been dragged away from the nest. Out of curiosity he followed them. They went through a clearing and over a small hill before he saw what had made them, a large egg that lay by a small puddle of water. Some weird creature was trying to break it open and Glace quickly grabbed a branch and swung at the thing a few times, causing it to make a odd sound and rush away.

"What was that. Or really... what's this?" He sat down by the egg. It was large, he could easily hug the thing and have his fingers be barely touching around it. "I can't leave it here. That thing might come back but... hm." He looked around and saw some vines. After some excruciatingly long hours and many try and errors, Glace had managed to make a stable kind of netting that he could hold on his shoulders, the egg safely inside with moss and leaves around it to keep it warm and safe. "Which way did I come from?" He saw the dragging marks and followed them before setting off back the way he had been running.

It felt like hours had passed and Glace was getting tired, the extra weight making his progress slower. He looked up and managed to see that it was getting dark. Looking around he sighed deeply, it was starting to rain. _Wait! Rain... the egg will get cold!_

"No no no. Please no." He quickly set the egg down and then pulled off the long cloak that was a part of his school uniform. After adding more moss and leaves and wrapping his cloak around the egg as well, he picked it back up and kept going, knowing he had to get back soon. A few more miles later and he heard voices calling out. Hope brought the strength back to his legs and he sped up, being careful to not jostle the egg though. Soon he could tell what they were saying.

"Glace?!" That was Professor Rowan's voice. He heard a few more calling for him too. Some he recognized, like Hagrid and Headmistress Penny. The others he didn't know.

"O-Over here!" Glace just now realized how cold he was getting, the rain having soaked through what he was wearing. Suddenly he heard thundering footsteps and a half man, half horse appeared in front of him. 

"Come on up. They've gone mad trying to find you, they got a treat from your parents that if they didn't then everything about our world would suddenly be everywhere." The centaur laughed a bit before grabbing Glace by the arm and pulling him up onto his back. "Where'd you get that egg?"

"I-I found it and s-some creature was trying to b-break it." He was shivering and he held on, the centaur starting forward and navigating through the forest easily.

The centaur seemed to accept the answer and soon they brought free of the trees and Glace saw the professors rushing toward them. 

"Glace. You okay? He's ice cold. We need to get him to warmth." Rowan was the one speaking.

"What about the egg though?" Glace spoke up a bit. They all seemed to notice the egg then and looked at him, mostly likely waiting for an explanation. "I found it after following some drag marks away from a nest. There was something trying to break it open. I couldn't just leave it there to die... I would never to that to any creature." 

Hagrid belted out a laugh. "Well boy, what you've got ther is a Hippogryph egg. Good animals, Hippogryphs. Nice, the babies have the softst feathrs." He then stepped forward. "I'll take it, keep it warm and such."

"I-I don't want to leave it. I wanna be sure it makes it." Glace had pulled the pack off and was clutching the egg protectively, though he was now on the ground and not sitting on a centaur.

"Well then, you'll have to go by Hagrid's now and then and see it. We can't let you take it into the school though." Rowan said quickly.

"What if we just let him and the egg go warm up at Hagrid's? It is closer after all. You don't mind do you Hagrid?" Penny spoke up, a grin on her face.

"Not at all! I love ter have company." Hagrid laughed loudly before turning to Glace. "Just follow me boy. My house ain't very far."

Glace nodded and followed him, the rest of the professors thanked the centaur before turning and heading back toward the school. It wasn't that far at all, Glace was soon walking into a nice little cottage of sorts, egg still clutched in is arms. The smell of it all was odd but Glace found he liked it and the creatures he saw around him, he really liked. 

"Whoa! Look at all these animals. So many I've never seen before." He looked around in awe.

"Yeah, just um... don't tell nobody about em yeah? You can come to see em anytime as long as you don't tell no one." Hagrid smiled at him.

"Let me guess. You aren't supposed to have some of them?" Glace laughed a bit. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He then looked around and saw a fire burning in the fireplace. He quickly set down the pack and unwrapped the egg slowly before setting it by the fire. "Do you have a blanket?" Hagrid immediately handed him one. Glace made a nest of sorts with it and set the egg in it, still keeping it close to the fire though. "There, that should warm it up." 

"You like animals don't ya?" Hagrid didn't even need an answer. "Tell ya what. Since you're the one that saved him, you can keep that there Hippogryph. It'll be our little secret."

Glace smiled widely. "Thanks so much Hagrid!" He turned to look at the egg, rubbing his hand across it. "It's already warm again." He then shivered before Hagrid handed him a blanket and a cup of tea. "Thanks." It wasn't long until he was warm again, the fire helping to dry his clothes.

Hagrid soon went over to the egg and started to move it around, looking at it carefully. "That thing there is almost ready to hatch. Hippogryph eggs hatch after 24 hours, you were missing for three days. I wouldn't be surprised if it hatched in the next few minutes. I'd say you saved this one." Hagrid patted him on the back a few times before going over and sitting down in a chair. 

They sat in silence for awhile, Glace happy to be warm and happy to have saved the animal. Hagrid had began humming a tune after a bit, breaking the silence but Glace didn't mind. About an hour had passed when the egg began to shift.

"I was off by a bit, but there it goes." Hagrid pointed at the egg.

Glace had already noticed though and was watching intently. The egg shifted a few more times before a crack was heard, the beak had poked a hole through the top area of the egg. "Can I help it?"

"Go ahead. It'll deepen your bond if you help it hatch." Hagrid smiled at him.

Glace moved closer, dropping the blanket he had been holding around his shoulders. He hooked a finger through the hole the baby had made and pulled, a piece of the shell breaking off easily. He continued to break pieces off until the top of the egg was gone, the hippogryph able to be pulled out. He quickly did just that, pulling it out and grabbing the blanket he had been using, wrapping it around himself and the baby. "It's so cute." He rubbed it's head softly. 

The hippogriff let out a small rumbling sound and looked around at where he was. After a few moments it crawled out of Glace's lap and worked its way onto its legs. 

"That is one nice lookin hippogryph. A boy too at that. What ya gonna name him?" Hagrid reached a hand out, letting the creature come to him. 

"Well, since it's a boy, something strong. He lived through all of that and is already standing." Glace had no ideas though.

"Something strong ya say." Hagrid yelped as the baby nipped at his hand. "Strong jaws on that one. How about Ironbeak?" 

"Ironbeak." The baby turned around and looked at him. "Yeah, I'll name him Ironbeak. Thanks for the suggestion Hagrid."

"No problem Glace." Hagrid laughed again for some reason.

Ironbeak went over to Glace and laid down beside him, Glace replied by curling up by him too and putting the blanket over them. "Ironbeak... my first magical creature." The two had soon fallen asleep.


	7. Curses

It had now been a week since Glace had returned from the Forbidden Forest. Ironbeak was growing well and Glace had fully caught up in his classes. Barnaby had been ecstatic to see Glace again, having appointed himself as guard of Glace. 

"Barnaby, why are you following me?" Glace turned to the boy.

"I'm protecting you so that Jins doesn't do anything." Barnaby said matter-of-factually. "Or was I protecting you from someone else? Maybe an animal? I can't remember." 

Glace sighed and turned to him. "That sounds odd so, how about you just be my friend? Then it isn't as odd."

"Friend? Sure! You're pretty tough so I don't mind being friends with you!" Barnaby smiled. "Have to be tough to be my friend."

"Okay. Well come on then. We need to get to the library and study." Glace led the way. They were turning onto the hallway where the library was when they saw Madam Pomfrey leaning over a student, Hannah Longbottom by her as well. The two walked up to them and looked at the student.

Their eyes were wide open but... misty and unclear. Their skin was pale and messy, and last of all, they had a weird marking on their forehead, a symbol of sorts.

"What happened?" Glace couldn't help but ask.

"A curse. This is the third one already. Someone opened that door didn't they." Madam Pomfrey said the last bit under her breath but Glace had heard.

"What door?" She didn't answer him though, Hannah and her instead picked up the student and rushed him away. Glace stared after them before he heard two familiar voices behind him.

"We know what she was talking about. Want to hear about it?" The twins, as usual, spoke in perfect harmony with each other.

"Yeah, I do want to know." Glace and Barnaby had turned to them.

"Well, this school was made a long time ago and there are still some parts of it that are hidden and such. One area of the school is said to have this room, the door has been closed and never opened. They say that the reason is because when the school was being made a dark wizard sneaked in and placed a curse on that room. If the door is ever opened the curse will be unleashed on Hogwarts. All the staff know about it and know where it is but deny to have any knowledge of it. We think someone found it and opened it." The twins had taken turns every few seconds, as if this was well rehearsed. 

"You mean... there's a curse on Hogwarts now? How do we get rid of it?" Glace hoped the twins knew.

"Don't know. Though it is said that all info about the curse was closed within the room. That way to break the curse, you would still have to unleash it on the school." The twins nodded at each other. "That wizard must have been really smart to set it up like that."

"Where's the room then?" Barnaby spoke now.

"Somewhere in the restricted areas of the school. If you find whoever opened it then they could lead you there." They smiled a bit. "Bye!" The two turned around and sped off.

Glace stared after them before turning to Barnaby. "How am I supposed to know who opened it though? It could be anyone!" He turned and glanced around. "The only thing really is that we can go search the restricted areas of the castle ourselves."

Barnaby nodded quickly. "Yeah! We might even find some cool creatures that like those dark places. I like creatures. What were we going to look for again?"

Glace just chuckled. "Come on." Barnaby was pretty nice but he had a hard time remembering things for sure. The one thing Glace did know about him was that he was tough and he absolutely loved animals. _Maybe I should introduce him to Ironbeak._

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, as no one was in the halls currently. They were most likely out on the grounds, in their common rooms, or in the library studying. They walked through the arching doorway that served as the entrance into the restricted area of the castle. Dust clouded up from their footsteps and the two immediately pulled out their wands, casting the one spell they fully knew now.

"Lumos." White light appeared at the end of Glace's wand and he looked around slowly, seeing that Barnaby had managed to cast the spell as well. "It's so dusty here." Glace coughed a bit and continued to walk forward. The two continued to move through the corridors, coming across spiders and snakes now and then that caused both of them to stop and try to hold them for a bit before continuing on. After about an hour Glace stopped and turned to Barnaby. "Do you hear that whispering?"

There was an odd whispering in the air, almost as if it wasn't even coming from someone. The sound alone sent chills down Glace's spine as Barnaby nodded.

"I hear it. What could it be?" His green eyes seemed to glow a bit in the light coming from their wands.

"I'm not sure... but we're going to find out." Glace turned and kept walking, following the sound until he saw it. A bare black door, swung all the way open. An odd form of light seemed to leak from it, as if the light itself was also darkness. "I think we found the room. Ready Barnaby?"

"Yep. Nothing can scare me after all." He still seemed just a bit scared though.

Glace smiled and the two moved forward, entering the room slowly. Inside, the walls were black like the door but strange, glowing symbols shone on the walls just like the one that had been on the student's forehead. A stack of books lay alone on a oak table in the middle of the room, odd candles sat on either side, lit but not burning. Everything together just added to the oddity of the room, for there was no where that the rest of the light could be coming from.

"Gormlaith Gaunt. How to Change a Spell. Curses. Hexes. Then this last book looks handwritten. Do you know who this Gormlaith Gaunt is?" Glace read off the titles before turning back to Barnaby.

"No. I've never heard the name, this room sure is creepy though." He shivered slightly.

"Yeah. It is." Glace picked up the handwritten book and opened it. Inside were drawings of black streaks with eyes, as if the things themselves were in tortured states an so had no solid form at the moment. Words and symbols that Glace couldn't understand dotted the pages but the one thing he did notice, was that same symbol on almost every page.

"What is that?" Barnaby was looking over his shoulder. 

"I think this is what we're looking for. Problem is, it's in a language I don't understand. I'll have to do some research and try to decipher it. The Acosta twins could maybe help too." Glace put the book in his robes. "Lets get out of this place."

"No complaints here. I wanna grab that snake on the way out though." Glace just chuckled and the two quickly left the place


	8. Escaped?

When Glace had finally came around again Barnaby was still by his bed, not having left through the day and being allowed to stay by the Professors. 

Glace had been confused and after Barnaby explained what happened he had cried for awhile, unable to bring himself to believe that Braiten was really gone. 

Finally Glace had calmed down enough and Barnaby helped him get up, a soft smile on his face. 

"It'll be okay. Braiten's really strong, I tried to challenge them once and they beat me easily, it was hilarious. If anyone will be okay dealing with the Ministry, then it's them." He led the way out of the dorms and down into the common room where some other Slytherins were sitting around, they turned to look at them as they entered, many turning to whisper to each other.

"Let me guess. The entire school knows about it?" Glace let out a sigh at Barnaby's nod before steeling himself and moving through the room to eit into the school. "What all have I missed?" He only spoke once the wall closed behind them.

"Well you've been out of it most of the day. Classes are pretty much over and dinner will be starting soon. The Professors wanted to know when you would be up though. They should be in the main hall." 

"Then let's head there." Glace set off through the dungeons, trailing along stairways and halls and chatting with Barnaby as they steadily moved upward. Finally they turned down the hall that led to the main hall and heard a voice call out to them. 

"Oh! Hi Professor Rowan, we were just looking for you. Barnaby told me you all wanted to know when I came to." Glace spoke quickly.

"Yep! I'm glad you're doing okay Glace. I'm... sorry about Braiten. They were really growing on me, it'll be different without them. Everything will be okay though." Rowan smiled at him softly.

"I know it will. After all, I've got Barnaby to help me out through this stuff." He turned to his friend. "Right Barnaby?"

"You know it!" He chuckled before turning back to the main hall. "Now let's go get some food!"

*Time Skip to Halloween because I want to and the next events happen then. Blegh)

The next month had gone by quickly. Classes went like normal and soon everything had settled down once more, that is it settled down as much as it could with the approaching Halloween. 

Many of the students had plans to sneak out to Hogsmeade or to try and sneak into the Forbidden Forest. The staff were paying close attention and so not may of the students, if any, would be able to get out of Hogwarts

"Look, I bet Jin and his gang are gonna get detention for sneaking out." Glace chuckled lightly as he whispered to Barnaby, nodding toward where the boy stood with a few other people.

"He deserves it if it does happen. He's the biggest bully in the school." 

It seemed Barnaby had spoken a little to loudly and Jin looked up, his talent for eavesdropping allowing him to have heard a little of the conversation.

"Oh no." Glace barely got the words out before Jin and his gang were by them, sneering down at the two.

"Well well. If it isn't the freak and the idiot." He laughed and his 'friends' joined in. "So alone. What about you freak, gonna run away again?"

Glace flinched away at that remark and Barnaby noticed, standing up and blocking him from their view. "Go away Jin." His normally nice and relaxed look turned mad as he glared at the other.

"Oh no, is the little guard dog going to bite? Or maybe run off to chase your little freak again huh?" Jin let out a loud laugh at that one and Barnaby began to visibly stiffen, not looking back Glace. 

"Back off Jin. I know where you're going with this and I'm only giving you one warning. Drop it."

Glace looked a bit shocked, not use to seeing Barnaby so mad or... insecure. It seems he was trying to keep Jin from saying something specific, something Glace couldn't figure out.

"Oh. Has the little pooch not told his master about his secret. Or any of the other ones by that matter. Be glad Glace didn't know about the wizarding world or else you would have no friends at all. Not after what all your fami-"

Jin was suddenly cut off by a fist smashing into his face. Barnaby jumped at him, immediately causing him to fall to the ground with Barnaby on top, landing punch after punch to the others features.

"Barnaby!" Glace shot up and moved to him, trying to stop the fight. Kids began to gather and running could be heard as staff ran toward them from the other side of the hall. "Barnaby stop!" Glace grabbed Barnaby's shoulders and shook him, causing the other to lose his grip on Jin, who scurried out from under him and ran away, blood leaking from his lip and nose.

Barnaby looked as though he would hit Glace as well, his eyes filled with fire and his breathing heavy. After a few moments it seemed his mind caught back up and his eyes cleared as he looked at Glace. "G-Glace. What he was saying... did he finish it?"

"No, he never got to finish." The other chuckled at this, before letting out a sigh. "Though if you want to know about what he was saying... then I guess you have a right to since you're my friend." 

"Only when you're ready to share it. Now hold out your hands, your knuckles are bruised up from that hard head."

"Glace Henson! Barnaby Lee! What happened here?" Headmistress Haywood had reached them first, though stayed silent and allowed them to finish speaking.

As Barnaby held out his hands and Glace grabbed his wand Barnaby began to speak. "Jin came over and started to bully Glace so I stood up for him. Then Jin started bring up... my family and such." He let out a sigh and Glace now turned to the Headmistress, done with his healing spell on Barnaby's hands. 

"I'm sorry Headmistress, it was my fault for getting on his bad side at the start of the year."

"No, it was no ones fault. Things like this happen all the time, though normally fights involve magic and not actual hitting. Way to go Barnaby." Penny chuckled lightly, not much liking Jin either.

"Now, lets get everything under control." She then turned to address the students that had come to watch the fight. "Everyone, back to your tables. Nothing to see here. Professor Rowan, if you would please go find Jin and escort him to the hospital wing so his injuries may be attended to."

".Yes mam." He rushed away.

"Now Gla-," she was interrupted by an owl suddenly flying into the hall and dropping some mail onto the ground in front of her. "Hm. What's this?" She picked up the letter and opened it, her eyes going wide and a smile spreading across her face after a few moments. "Glace. Barnaby. Come with me."

The two shared a confused look before they followed the Headmistress from the hall. They stopped a few paces away from the doors and she turned the letter toward them, letting them read it.

It took a moment for Glace's mind to register what he was reading but soon he was hugging Barnaby, and dancing around excitedly. 

Barnaby, being how he was, looked confused, not fully understanding what was going on. "Glace, what does this mean?" The letter itself used some larger words and phrases but Glace was fine with giving Barnaby a shorter, simpler version.

"Braiten's escaped from the Ministry!"


	9. Illegal? Yes. Evil? No Way!

The days continued on now, everything at Hogwarts seemingly back to normal finally. Braiten had been allowed to go to classes like the other students, the staff knowing they needed to give them something to do.

Glace himself was enjoying his herbology class for now, since he couldn't take Care of Magical Creatures until his second year. Walking into the greenhouse he spotted Barnaby saving him a seat and moved toward him happily.

"Hi Barnaby! How was History of Magic?" 

"Not sure. Can't remember most of what happened. Though Professor Binns let me sleep so that was fun." Barnaby said happily.

"Barnaby, you can't be sleeping in your classes, you have to pass all of the classes to stay in Hogwarts." Glace looked over at him worriedly.

"I know. I'll make sure I'm still here, we get to take care of animals next year afterall!" He smiled widely and let out a laugh, animals always having been one of his favorite things and so making him happy.

"You better, Hogwarts wouldn't be as fun without you." He then turned to look toward the greenhouse door as Professor Longbottom entered and moved to the front of the table. 

"Hello class! Today we will be learning about Mandrakes." Professor Longbottom looked a bit off at the mention of the plants but said nothing else as he bent down and picked up a pot, placing the item on the table. "Now, everyone will need earmuffs for this because a Mandrake's cry can kill a man. We only work with younglings so the most they can do is cause some fainting but that doesn't happen often as long as your earmuffs are secure."

Glace took in the information and once the Professor was done he picked up his pair of earmuffs and settled them on his ears, turing to Barnaby and seeing he had done the same. 

"Now children! We'll be repotting these mandrakes!" The professor was yelling so he could be heard through the ear muffs. "I remember when Ms. Sprout first did this with us and I passed out. Don't worry though, everything'll be fine now!" He then gripped the plant. "Now take a nice, strong grip and pull straight up!" Suddenly he jerked his arm upward and pulled the plant out, revealing a nasty, brown looking thing that resembled a person in way. The thing itself was screeching loudly, causing many to push their earmuffs harder against their ears. "Then place them into the larger pot and fill it up!" He showed them how before clapping his hands together. "Now everyone, get a nice, strong grip and lets repot this mandrakes!"

Muffled screeching echoed through the halls as they worked, though the other staff that were closest and teaching classes ignored it, use to the sounds of mandrakes. By the time the class was over Glace felt as though his ears would never be able to hear again. 

To his surprise though, they cleared after a few moments and his head stopped aching, causing him to let out a long sigh. "Well, that was interesting."

"It was! The mandrakes were so cool too!" Barnaby shouted out before chuckling lightly as Glace flinched away, having had his fill of loudness for the day. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, just try to not be too loud." 

The rest of the day was going smoothly, no sign of Jins McCatheral to cause more harm to Glace and Braiten had met up with them after Transfiguration class. That was until the staff were suddenly rushing up the the three and calling for Braiten to go with them and hide immediately.

"What's going on?" Glace asked in shock.

"No time to explain, just go, go!" They were rushed away by Headmistress Haywood but suddenly the three and her were surrounded by other wizards in Ministry uniforms. Braiten crouched down and let out a growl, unsure of what was happening but knowing it couldn't be good.

"Headmistress Haywood, that creature cannot be allowed to stay here. They are dangerous, a weapon, an illegally put together monster." One of the men said as he stepped forward. 

"No they're not. They're been kind and trying their best to learn everything they can. They have caused no trouble in this school." She moved to stand into between the three of them and the man.

"Then why are they ready to attack us?"

"I don't trust you all. You may be here to hurt my friends." It was Braiten who spoke up.

"Friends? You mean these two here? Hm. Let me ask you two, what did this creature do to force you be their friend? Are they threatening you maybe?"

"No! We're friends with Braiten because we want to be! What do you all know? You've never even met Braiten before yet here you are making false accusations about them!" Glace yelled out, beginning to get mad over this all.

"Likely story. Okay, take the monster guys. We need to get it back to the ministry."

"No! I won't let you!" Glace pulled out his wand and stood facing them, ready to protect his friend. After a few moments Barnaby joined him, determination in his features.

"Headmistress, control your students or else I will alert the minister of these acts." The man said, venom in his voice. 

Headmistress Haywood looking between them and then men before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry Glace, nothing we say can do anything. They're with the Ministry of Magic Creature Capture department, they won't listen no matter what."

"No. They can't take Braiten. It's not right, they haven't done anything wrong!" By this time a crowd had began to form, students fighting to get a good look at what was happening.

"Move away from the beast or I will have to force you." The man growled out, pulling out his own wand and taking a threatening step forward.

Silence fell among them as the standoff continued, neither making a move until finally a voice broke through. 

"It's okay Glace, I'll go with them." Braiten smiled softly as Glace turned to her in shock, ready to try anything to change her mind. "No, don't say anything. They're going to hurt Barnaby and you if I don't go with. If I can do something now that's good, it's making sure you two don't get hurt. I'll be fine."

Glace looked at her, crestfallen and unable to speak. Barnaby moved to him and grabbed his shoulders, making him take a few steps back as the men moved in once more, putting enchantments on Braiten and such before leading her away with a rope tied around her wrists. 

Glace stared after them in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened until he just blanked out, his mind no longer working.

Professor Rowan rushed to him and Barnaby tried to get his attention but nothing would work, he was just in shock.

"Barnaby, take him to his room. He needs some rest is all for his mind to catch up on the situation."

"Yes Professor." Barnaby took hold of Glace's shoulders once more and steered him through the crowd that parted as they came near. He led them through halls and down stairways, deeper into the castle until they reached the common room.

"Gurgled Grub." The wall opened up and they entered the common room, Baraby leading Glace to the dorms and then to his bed. "Easy does it Glace. Just... rest now." His voice sounded hoarse, as though he was fighting to keep some kind of emotion back. With that Barnaby sat down by his bed and just waited.


	10. Truths and Pain

Glace walked out into the Clocktower Courtyard slowly, glancing around for sign of any teachers or prefects. Upon seeing none, he continued out toward he fountain where a familiar figure was sitting, looking into the water at their reflection. When he approached, they didn't move or show any sign of knowing he was there despite a twitch of their tail that stuck out from the large pants they had been given to where along with a loose black shirt.

"So... how you doing?" Glace spoke softly, knowing that if he frightened them currently it would be bad.

"I'm... not even meant to be here. Not at this place, not in this world. I'm... illegal." Braiten's voice quivered slightly as they spoke, their hands grasping the side of the fountain tighter.

"You aren't illegal, what was done by that wizard was illegal, you are not though. At least I don't feel you are. You have every right to be here as any one else and others should see that as well." Glace smiled brightly at them, trying to cheer them up. "And if they can't understand that then they aren't worth it. I' your friend now and I won't let you think that way about yourself. I'll always be here to help you out and make sure you know you belong."

Braiten turned to look at him, their eyes were red from crying, the scales beneath them shining as they were still wet from it. "Thank you Glace, I'm glad you and your friends are the ones who found me." They reached their hand up now and grabbed hold of the gem under their eye. Pulling as hard as they could, the gem popped out, the space quickly covering over with new scales. After a few moments, nothing happened and Braiten sighed heavily. "Another lie that father told me. Here, break it and release the curse from the grounds."

"Thank you Braiten, this means a lot to not only me, but everyone." Glace took the stone and set it on the ground close by before pulling out his wand. "Flipendo!" He did the spell several times, weakening the stone bit by bit. Finally, on the seventh one, the gem shattered and a black fog escaped it, disappearing into thin air after a few moments. "Let's go see if it worked."

The two trailed through the school halls, no longer worrying about teachers or prefects finding them. A few minutes later they walked into the hospital wing and looked around. Kids who had been frozen were beginning to wake up, the marks on their foreheads disappearing. Those that had been frozen longest were taking a longer time to come back, but slowly movement came back to them. Madam Pomfrey had been on duty watching over them and she now rushed over to the two.

"Is this... your doing?" She pointed at Braiten. 

"The gem under my eye... it held the curse. I gave it to Glace and he broke it." Braiten smiled widely. "May I help care for those waking up?"

"Um... sure. You may yes. Glace, you better hurry back to your common room before someone finds you, Braiten here will stay and help me out. Pomfrey smiling before rushing away, Braiten right behind her.

Glace watched them for awhile before turning and sneaking back out into the halls. He was halfway to the common room when an all to familiar person ran around a corner and straight into him, causing them both to fall. 

"Glace! You're okay! Where'd you go? I was trying to find you but then Mrs. Norris saw me and I had to get away before Filch showed up." Barnaby looked down at the boy, realizing that Glace was underneath him. "Oh! S-Sorry!" He quickly got up, her cheeks dusting pink as he helped Glace up as well.

"It's fine. I went to see Braiten, they gave me the stone. The curse is finally broken but i have a feeling that this isn't over yet." Glace brushed his clothes off and smiled at the brown-haired boy. "Come on, lets get back to the common room. Glace grabbed Barnaby's hand, not noticing how the others cheeks turned red now and ignoring how his own face heated up, and dragged the boy behind him as he ran through the halls until they reached the common room. Once inside the two quietly made their way to their dorm.

"We're lucky we didn't get caught." Glace breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind them and he made his way to his bed.

"We are?" Barnaby thought for a moment before deciding to take Glace's word on it and shrugging off his confusion.

"Well, I'm tired. What about you Barnaby?" Glace turned to see the boy had already fallen into his bed, his eyes closed and his breathing even. "I guess you were too." Glace laughed lightly before getting into his pajamas and sliding into bed. He laid there for a while despite his exhaustion, his mind racing with countless thoughts and questions. 

Time stretched on and on before Glace's eyes began to droop and he finally managed to fall asleep, unaware of what would happen the next day.

**********************

The next day, Glace woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. Glancing around, he noticed the dorm was empty and quickly got up, getting dressed. As he headed to the Great Hall he noticed that the cursed students were now back with their friends, chatting and laughing and he felt a surge of joy that they were all okay. As he entered the hall he immediately was by Braiten, who had been standing awkwardly by the door trying to figure out where to sit.

"Hi Braiten. What's wrong?" Glace quickly spoke.

"Nothing... I just. Where do I sit?" They turned to him and he smiled.

"Come sit with me and Barnaby." He led the way through the crowded hall to where Barnaby was sitting, quickly sitting down and gesturing to another chair by him for Braiten to sit in. As they all sat there eating, Braiten began to soften up and laugh with them, forgetting about the pain of their past and focusing on the friends they had made now.


	11. What Did We Just Find?

"Cool! It's the Floating Eye curse!" The Acosta twins walked forward but didn't get to close to it.

"It's what?" Barnaby was just as confused as Glace. 

"Ok, so it's a locking curse that conjures an eye. The red aura around it keeps the door locked and if you get to close it will inflict pain on you. Lucky for us! We studied them already and know how to get rid of it!" The Acosta twins immediately pulled out their wands and delivered a spell onto the eyes, which immediately dispersed and were suddenly gone. "A knock-back jinx."

"Well, I'm glad you two came." Glace smiled at them.

"Yeah, they're smart, smarter than me." Barnaby just laughed.

The four of them approached the door after a bit and just stared at it. 

"Guys, I have no idea what's behind this door, but I'm glad you came with me. Whatever it is, we may have to fight. If it attacks us, e attack it, but only then . I don't want to attack it unless we have to. Anyways, it may not even be a living thing." Glace laughed nervously before he reached out and grabbed the door handle. He felt his entire go cold, his breath began to come out in clouds and his skin turned pale, icicles starting to hang from his clothes here and there.

"What's happening to him?" That was Barnaby's voice.

"Turn the handle Glace! It's a freezing charm but it won't be effect after you let go so hurry!" The Acosta twins cut through.

Glace nodded numbly as he turned the handle until he felt it click and the door opened just a bit. Immediately, Barnaby pulled his hand away from the handle and hugged him. 

"What are you doing?" That was Phoebe.

"Warming him back up quicker." Barnaby said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right." The twins laughed before beginning to rub Glace's arms and back. After a few minutes the boy was back to normal and they all parted. 

"Thanks. That was so... odd." Glace shivered slightly at the memory before the black door, no cracked open slightly, caught his attention once more. Bright light shone out through the crack, leaving a pure white trail of shimmering flakes in its wake, as if those were the light sources themselves, and oddly enough, they were. Glace walked to the door and took a deep breath before he pushed the door the rest of the way open.

The light as excruciatingly bright but it took only a few moments for the eyes of the group to adjust. The room was small, about the size of one of the Slytherin dorm rooms. The lights were indeed being caused by the shimmering flakes, which sprouted out of pods that lined the top of the walls. The rest of the room was barren, the floor covered in mangled fabrics and dead plants everywhere. The room was horrid in it's own way, the only beautiful thing being the lights that floated around everywhere. Glace stepped inside, the others following. As soon as he did something moved on the back wall of the room, something he hadn't noticed before. 

It was crouched over but he could still tell it was a large being, clearly taller than a person would be if it was standing. It's hands were and most of it's body were like a humans, it's ribs and spines caused crags to protrude, the bones underneath being visible in the bumps and hollows of the skin, much like a thestral. A tail stretched out beside it, moving lightly and causing a swishing sound among the quiet room. It's legs and feet looked almost like a werewolves, though some differences were seen, there were only three toes on each floor and the middle was longer than the two side toes. Along the creatures neck and shoulders, a plume of gray, black, and white feathers sprouted up, seeming to morph suddenly into white hair that was ragged and short but then growing in length as it moved forward, wrapping around the face around like a form of protection. The eyes were of different kind, the right like a dragon's and the left as if to be similar to a wolf's. The mouth was opened slightly as the thing stared and slightly longer canines could be seen among their teeth.

"What... is that?" Barnaby was the first one to speak. 

"Glace, look under it's eye." Freya suddenly spoke up.

Glace focused on the eyes and noticed a shimmer under the right one, a then gem was embedded underneath it, the inside looking as if it was liquid and was swirling infinitely inside the gem walls. "Is that it? Or is the... creature the thing?"

"Cree-tur? Cre-a-tre?" The thing was suddenly saying something.

"What was that?" Glace took a few steps forward and noticed that it tried to move away.

"Cre...a-tur?" It looked at him quizzically.

"Oh! You're trying to say creature. Can you speak our language?" Glace sat down where he was, the others did the same behind him.

"Creature. Wh-What's a creature? I do know how to speak human." It shuffled forward a bit before sitting down on it's back end, showing that it only had a pair of ragged shorts to cover itself. 

"A creature is something... not human." Glace tried to keep it simple.

"I am human though, well... p-partly human. I think that's how... he explained it... no no no! No speak of him... never. He was the monster, not me." They seemed to start talking to themselves at some point.

Glace looks at the others, who just shrugged, before turning back to the... thing?, and continuing to speak with it. "What do you mean, partly? Actually, we can find that out later, for now, what is that under your eye?"

"Stone. Small stone from home. Only thing I have left. It keeps me alive, that's what father said, though I don't really trust father now, but I can't take it out anyways, to scared of dying before being free." They then frowned lightly. "1092470."

"What was that?" Glace questioned.

"1092470, that's what I am, my number. Only name I have. New name? No... I don't know names. What are you name?" They moved a bit closer.

_They must only know simple forms of speech. _The boy cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm Glace, this is Barnaby, Freya, and Phoebe. My friends."

"Friends? Fr-i-ends. Ends! End... no end... ahhh." They let out an odd moaning sound and began to rock back and forth. 

"No! No end. They are nice. No end right now. No end to anything." Glace waited until they calmed back down before he sighed. "So, you have a number as a name? Why?"

"That's how many he did. How many still live... I not know. I not know. No name for any of them. Call me monster, he was monster." They seemed to be getting mad and so Glace dropped the subject. 

"Ok, let's not talk about him then. How about the stone? Is there anything else you know about it?" He gestured to the eye that the stone lay under.

"Magic. He said it had magic. He trap me here and say must stay. He say it kept the door from opening. That lie to as the door is open now. He say it kept me alive... yet it didn't keep the green things he had put in here alive, it kill them instead when I got to close." They looked at one of the dead plants sadly. "Danger. Stone is danger. It is only thing from home, but is danger. I will not let go of it though, for it is the only thing I remember from home." They reached a hand up to touch the stone.

Glace turned to the others and the twins nodded, while Barnaby just looked totally lost and as if everything said had gone over his head. 

"We need that stone. It's causing... danger for us. The place we're in, is a school. Hogwarts. A magic school. That stone is causing danger to it and we have to break the stone to end the danger." Glace explained and tried to move closer.

"No! Only thing from home! No no no! Leave me here won't you! Alone! Forgotten! To die like the green things!" They began backing up and their eyes were watering. "Only thing from home. From where brothers and sisters are, only clue to find them again and help them. Free them too."

"No? Ok." Glace stood up slowly, gesturing for the others to do the same. "We can help you then. After you find home, you'll let us have the stone right?"

"M-maybe, find home. Give you stone. Yes. I find home and others, you get stone." They began to move closer, never standing though and so only crawling on all fours.

"Ok. Then come with us. We can help you get out of here and then you'll be free." Glace held out a hand and watched as their eyes went wide.

"Free. Not alone?" They nodded and started forward, going right past them and out the door as quickly as they could. "Free! No more room. No more... nothing." They turned round and round before looking at Glace. "Glace. Where to now How do I get out of here?"

At that Glace wanted to pass out. They still had to go back, back through those rooms and all the way to the start. "Ugh... I- I don't think I can do that Barnaby. Go all the way back and through those rooms, no." 

Barnaby walked over, ready to catch him if he passed out. 

"Maybe you don't have to. There might be another exit. There wasn't anyway to open the passage that was under the tree, not from our side at least." The twins nodded to each other after saying this and put their hands together, one of their wands between each set of hands and they closed their eyes, beginning to say an incantation that Glace didn't know. They stayed like that for a while before bright flash of blue light sprouted from them and suddenly a doorway opened up on one wall. The twins stepped apart, holding their heads.

"What was that?" Glace asked.

"Don't tell anyone you saw that. It's something that runs in the Acosta family and it's is our only family secret. Please do not speak of it." They led the way to the doorway and entered it before returning. "This is so cool you guys. Come on!" 

Barnaby and Glace led 1092470 to where the twins had gone and all them stared in awe. In front of them was a large, cylindrical room that rose up until a platform that was by a wall. Phoebe looked down at them from the platform, smiling widely.

"It's a spell. You step in this light that's going up and it lifts you to the platform." Freya jumped in suddenly and sure enough, she began moving up until she was by her sister. Glace and Barnaby smiled at each other before laughing and running forward, jumping in. They did odd flips and little snippets of funny things while they moved up, resulting in them laughing loudly when they finally got to where the twins were. They moved out of the way just as 1092470 joined them, looking as if they had just had the best experience ever.

Glace turned to them and smiled. "So, 1092470, you need a name don't you? We can't just call you that." Glace turned to the others and they began to discuss names, but soon they were interrupted by 1092470 crying out one of the ones Barnaby had suggested.

"Braiten! I like Braiten." They smiled widely.

"Then Braiten it is. Welcome to our group." Glace laughed slightly before turning to where the twins were already walking through a door at the other end of the platform. Braiten, Barnaby, and Glace quickly joined them and they found themselves back in the room where they had found the book.

"What now?" Barnaby looked around.

"We can't just walk into school with Braiten, everyone would be... well," Phoebe looked like she was trying to find the right word.

"I know what you mean." The blue eyed boy thought for a bit before sighing. "We have to go see Headmistress Haywood. If anyone can help us it's them. If they understand that Braiten isn't a threat then maybe she'll let us help them. It would mean saving the school after all."

"How do we get them there though?" Freya put in.

"Hm. Do you happen to know the Invisibility Charm?"He directed the question at the twins.

"Of course, who do you think we are? Normal first-years?" They laughed together before pulling out their wands and casting a double of the spell on Braiten.

Glace turned to Braiten now and spoke quickly. "Ok, you're invisible to everyone right now, so do not talk and do not touch anything or anyone. Actually, put your hands on my and Barnaby shoulders so that we know you're there, you don't have to walk upright for that long so don't worry." Glace soon felt a hand on his shoulder and Glace nodded when he felt one as well. "Freya, Phoebe, take up to back make sure no one gets to close." The twins nodded and took up their spots.

The five of them soon set out, moving through the restricted zone and then into the stairwell just as a set of stairs was settling on where they were. Glace took it and led the way throughout until he reached the hall that the headmaster's office was on. As they moved down it they saw Professor Rowan coming out from where the eagle was and they quickly hid. When he was clear they hurried forward and managed to get on the stairs before the eagle was all the way back in place.

"That was close." Glace let out a sigh and they continued up until they were in Headmistress Haywood's office. "Headmistress Haywood?"

"Yes Glace? Also, just call me Penny." She was sitting at her desk, fully attentive as if she knew they were coming.

"Sorry to intrude." Glace came out into the open, gesturing for the other to stay behind. That didn't last long though.

"Barnaby, Freya and Phoebe Acosta, you can come in as well, along with whatever you all used a charm on." She grinned and saw the confusion on their faces as they came into the open. "I'm the headmistress, it's my duty to know what happens so I can keep the school safe. What I do not know though, is who you have charmed. Is it an accidental and you need help undoing it? If so then that's a simple fix!" She went to pull out her wand.

"No! Actually, we needed to talk with you, and it's very important that you listen to, them." The twins cast a reverse charm and Braiten was once more visible, sitting on their back end and looking around the room in awe.

"What, is that." Penny moved forward quickly, drawing her wand but not doing anything with it.

"This is Braiten. We found them." Glace then explained what they had been doing the past weeks, all the details and such, all the way to the present moment. "So, will you let us help them?"

"No." Penny turned around and they all went rigid in shock. "Because that place is gone." 

"What do you mean?" Freya asked.

"That stone, I recognize it. It's an extremely rare stone that can withstand having large amounts of magic put into it. The only person know to use that stone for... these purposes, was a dark wizard who is now dead. The others he had made had been dead when we finally found the lab he was making them in."

Barnaby now spoke. "What purpose are you talking about?" 

Penny sighed and looked between them and Braiten. "Illegal breeding."


	12. Secrets and Floating Eyes

Glace and Barnaby had been trying their hardest the past few weeks. Between classes, dealing with other students, and having to stay out of trouble though, they hadn't managed to decode a lot of the strange book they had found. A few days before, Glace had found a book on old rune language and found the symbols within. He couldn't read what the language was called though.

"Barnaby! We can finally find out what the book says." Glace hurried over to the brown haired brown and set the book down. "Plus we have free time currently." 

"Oh ok. Then let's get to it!" Barnaby smiled slightly but he seemed nervous somehow. That was something else that had happened lately. Barnaby had become more nervous and quiet, but only around Glace. It was odd but Glace didn't want to pester him about it.

Glace nodded and sat down, pulling out the strange book, some parchment paper, a quill, and casting a hiding spell around the two.

"Now no one will try to take the book... like before." Glace frowned remembering when some bullies had tried to take it only to be stopped by a knock-back jinx to the chest by Barnaby.

The two stayed there for hours, deciphering the book. Barnaby seemed to want to say something now and then but decided not to. The going was slow, some of the symbols scrawled out or faded. 

After what seemed like an eternity Glace nodded and turned to the other. "I found how to break the curse!" The hiding spell was put down and the two put their items away before hurrying to their dormitory and sitting down on Glace's bed.

"Ok. So it's a bit odd, and not a way I know of currently." Glace pointed to a set of runes in the book. "Right here it says that the way to break the curse is to defeat the thing holding the curse in place. The next page says that this 'thing' is trapped inside the school behind a black wooden door that is locked with some kind of spell." He turned a few pages. "Here though, it says that the 'thing' isn't what's holding the curse in place but what the 'thing' has that is doing so. It doesn't say what the item is." He sighed before turning to back of the book to a hastily scrawled map with more symbols on it. "This is a map to the door, the only thing is that it isn't anywhere known of in Hogwarts. I thought it must be somewhere else then but after taking a closer look I realized that this room here where the path starts, that's the room were we found this book."

"There weren't any other doors though." Barnaby put in, looking thoroughly confused. 

"I know. So there must be some kind of hidden door... we just have to find it." Glace continued to trace the map with his eyes, trying to think back to the room as well.

"Glace?" Barnaby suddenly spoke. "You there?"

"Huh?" Glace realized he had zoned out and he smiled a bit. "Yep I'm fine!" Now how about we forget about all this curse stuff for now."

"Sure. Though I don't know what else we could do." Barnaby smiled a bit.

"I have someone I've been wanting you to meet. Just wanted to let him get a bit stronger first." Glace stood up and walked to the door before turning back to the other, "Coming?"

*****************

The two were now outside Hagrid's hut, the giant of a man leading them around to the back where Glace had made a nest and roof of sorts, a circle of stones by it with ash at the bottom. Glace walked forward and lit a fire in the center of the stones, it was a signal of sorts. No sooner than he did, Ironbeak came barreling down from the skies and landed softly by the boy. 

"Hey Ironbeak." Glace laughed a bit as the Hippogriff rubbed on him and nipped at his robes. "I have someone for you to meet."

Barnaby was standing there, looking at the creature in awe. 

"Barnaby. Walk forward slowly and bow to him. He may be more well trained but he still deserves respect and he knows that. If he bows back then you can come up to him the rest of the way." Glace explained quickly.

Barnaby nodded and walked forward a few steps. The hippogriff's head immediately turned to him, eyeing him warily. Barnaby stopped after a few steps and bowed deeply, looking up to see if the creature bowed back. After a few slow moments, Ironbeak bowed and Barnaby continued forward until he could pet him.

"That time I went missing. I ended up in the forbidden forest and found his egg trying to be cracked open by some weird creature. I saved him and so Hagrid let me keep him. You have to keep it a secret though." Glace rubbed Ironbeak's neck and gave him a slight hug.

"I promise not to tell. Have you flown on him yet?" Barnaby felt the question come out before he could stop it.

"No. His wings aren't strong enough yet. He's able to fly just a bit by himself but not much. He still has a lot of growing to do and so I won't be able to ride him until next school year most likely." Glace walked over to a wooden pole with dead ferrets on it though some of them had been stripped of their fur. Glace grabbed one with no fur and through it to Ironbeak, who ate it quickly. "He only like them if they have no fur. Thanks for stripping the fur from some of them Hagrid."

"No problm Glace. Anythin for this beautifl creature." Hagrid laughed deeply before looking up at the sky. A storms a comin. You two better get back. Ironbeak will be fine with that roof over his nest. He loves plain in the rain anyways." Hagrid laughed again and started back around the hut. Glace and Barnaby said by to Ironbeak and quickly made their way back to Hogwarts. The two got back as the students were heading to dinner and they quickly slipped into the crowd of people. 

"Ironbeak is beautiful. He has those kind of scarlet under-hues on his wings." Barnaby said in a whisper.

"Yeah, he really is beautiful." Glace didn't say anything for a while before the nervous feeling that Barnaby kept giving off began to be too much. "What's wrong?"

"W-What do you mean?" The brown haired boy stuttered a bit.

"The past few weeks you've been really nervous around me, and it's only around me. What's wrong? Did I do something?" Glace hoped he hadn't done anything, Barnaby was one of his only friends after all.

The other took a deep breath and then went to speak. They were suddenly interrupted by the Acosta twins though. 

"Hi!" They said in unison as usual. "What are you two up to?"

"Heading to dinner... we were also chatting so." Glace tried to give them a hint.

"We love chatting! You two have been messing with that odd book right? Have you found out how to break the curse? The book was from that room right?" There was no way to get them to leave.

Glace sighed heavily and smiled. "Yes we found a way. Don't speak so loudly about it though." The boy gave them a glare before just sighing. "I'm guessing you two want to come along?"

The twins both smiled widely. "Of course! We love adventures and you're our friend, we won't let you do this alone." 

The four smiled at each other before heading to dinner together, devising the best plan for getting back to the room and releasing Hogwarts from this curse.

*****************

Three days later they were all ready. Glace hadn't managed to talk with Barnaby about his nervousness but other than that everything was just fine. The four of them met up at midnight in the strange room. Most of the professors and caretakers were clearing out of the hallways by then and so they made it there with no problem.

"Ok. Spread out and look for anything odd. There has to be a secret door somewhere." Glace spoke quickly and the four split, each going to one corner and beginning to look around. It didn't take long till Freya suddenly called out. 

"Glace! There's a loose brick over here." When he got over there she gestured to a brick not far from the floor. It looked like all the rest but was loose and rattled a bit when you moved it.

"Good eye." Glace reached down and pulled the brick out to find that it was hollow and made from wood, a lever sat on the wall behind it. 

The four of them glanced at each other before Glace moved the lever and stood back. The bricks stated moving, bright flashes of runes showing up everywhere. The wall itself seemed to almost melt away after a bit, leaving a gaping doorway into darkness. 

"Lumos." Phoebe and Freya had immediately pulled out their wands and cast the light charm. They were soon followed by Barnaby and Glace.

"I don't know what's beyond this. The map says nothing of what dangers may lurk ahead. If you guys want to go back, you can." Glace waited for them to turn and leave.

"You kidding? You're my friend, our friend, we won't leave you to do this alone." It was Barnaby who had spoke, though he seemed to falter a bit when he said friend.

The blue eyed boy smiled and led the way into the halls. Everything seemed to get smaller around them and for a bit the walls scraped their arms as they walked, but soon they exited into a large chamber. The walls towered up, to a domed roof with lights hanging haphazardly from wires. The walls were decorated in gems and bones, torn paintings and even old newspaper clippings. 

"Whoa." Freya moved forward as she gasped in awe at her surroundings. Phoebe followed her soon after. "This is so cool."

"Hold on you two. There might be traps." Glace pulled out the strange book and opened it to the map. "We should be here. There seems to be one more room and a series of long halls until we reach whatever this is, he pointed to a scrawled mess of lines with a door symbol over it, the same symbol that signified where they needed to go.

"So where to first?" Barnaby came up behind him.

"It shows a hallway leading off from this room." Glace looked up and gazed around until he noticed a doorway a few feet up the wall to the their left. "There it is." Being a problem solver Glace immediately pulled out his wand and turned to Barnaby. "Trust me."

"Ok. With what though?" He looked confused.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Glace soon had Barnaby floating in the air. "Stay calm now, this is a little harder than I thought it would be. Once I get you up there, open the door and get in. Be ready to help Freya and Phoebe in as well."

"Got it." Barnaby stayed calm as he was lifted through the air and to the door. Soon he could reach the handle and he opened it quickly, stepping one foot out and then the other until he was standing inside.

Getting the twins up was easier as Barnaby was helping by catching them when Glace got them high enough. Phoebe used her wand to get Glace up in the same way and soon they were all standing in a narrow hall. Glace managed to get back to the front and then casted Lumos again. 

"Let's go."

They would through narrow halls and jumped over pits. Freya and Phoebe had to decipher a puzzle door somewhere along the trip but soon they were walking out into another room, this one was horrid in a way. It was smaller than the last, the walls seeming to let off a red glow that jump made the sights worse. The walls looked as if they were covered in blood, a ragged and dead tree grew up in the center of the room. Piles of bones lay around the charred wood before stretching out and then stopping as a circle of blood flowed around it all. 

"Is that... blood." Glace's voice shook as he spoke.

"Looks like it." Phoebe walked forward and looked at it closer. "Yep, blood."

The boy felt like he could pass out or freak out at any moment, his stomach churning and his head growing fuzzy. After a few moments he took a deep breath and hid it though. "Let's just get out of here." He pulled out the book and turned to the map again, gazing at the room where they should be for any exit. For an eternity he couldn't find anything, until his eyes glazed over a smudged out circle with a symbol inside of it. The bad thing was that the symbol was over the tree. "Um... bad news. The exit is by that tree."

"Why is that bad news?" Freya and Phoebe spoke up in unison.

"That means we have to get closer to the swirling river of blood and go over it." Glace tried to keep his voice from shaking.

Barnaby walked forward and judged the distance. "We can just jump over. If we run at it and jump we'll make it over." As if to demonstrate his point the boy took a few steps back, before his green eyes just rested on the opposite bank. Keeping them there he ran forward and jumped, easily landing on the other side. "Yep! Just focus on the bank and not the blood."

Freya and Phoebe were quick to follow but Glace couldn't even bring himself to get closer to the blood.

"Maybe I read the map wrong! There might be another exit." He looked over the map again but found nothing and so put it away hesitantly. 

"What's wrong Glace?" Barnaby called across the flow of red. 

"Um. Well you see." Glace was shaking now, his body going through tremors as he fought to go forward even though his entire body fought against him. "Uh." The world started to spin around him, his gaze going in and out and all sound vanishing from around him. Red splayed into his vision and the sight of the blood was all he could see. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him out of the state.

"Glace! What's wrong?" Barnaby looked at him worriedly, his green eyes shining oddly in the red glow of the room. 

"T-The blood. No. Not my f-fault. All the b-blood." Glace could barely speak. 

"It's okay. Close your eyes and I'll get you across. Don't open them until I say to, ok?" Barnaby smiled when he nodded and picked him up in his arms. Glace hung on as he felt the other move and then jump. Barnaby landed harder this time but kept going.

"Is he okay?" Freya's voice came through.

"It's the blood. We need to hurry and find the exit." Barnaby held him a bit closer. The twins immediately went to the tree and began to search frantically. Barnaby looked to the best of his abilities but it was Phoebe who found something, a single green leaf on the charred tree.

"Seems odd right?" Phoebe smiled and plucked it, a new bud sprouted up immediately in its wake. Suddenly everything shook before going still and an black hole yawned open between the roots of the tree, craggy and broken stairs leading down. The group immediately went down, the hole closing above them as soon as they were in. The twins casted Lumos while Barnaby held Glace close.

"Glace. I know you're still scared but we need to know where to go. Where's the map?" Barnaby looked at him worriedly but also with determination to get him out of here.

Glace numbly reached into his robes and pulled out the strange book. Opening it with shaking hands to the map and handing it to the other before closing his eyes and curling into a ball. 

Barnaby handed the map to the twins, "You lead, I'll carry Glace."

The group quickly set out, the twins up front while Barnaby carried Glace in his arms behind them, the pale boy still shaking and mutters fluttering from his shaking form now and then. After a few minutes Glace went still though as he had fallen asleep and Barnaby sighed in relief.

"He's asleep now. I'll wake him when we get to the next room." The twins nodded their understanding as they rounded another corner. The trek went on for a while before, finally, a room yawned open in front of them... this one worse than the last. The sight was so horrid Barnaby didn't wake Glace, the twins even began to tremble as they moved around, looking for an exit. This one was easier to find, a doorway hidden by a large boulder on the other side of the room. Once they were in and had rounded a few corners the group stopped. 

"What is with this place. That room... why?" Freya was shaking and Phoebe hugged her as to help calm her down. Barnaby nodded and set down Glace, shaking the boy to wake him up.

"Huh?" Glace woke up easily, a scared look still in his eyes. "Where are we? What happened?" Glace rubbed his head, gazing about in confusion.

"You got really scared earlier and would't move so I carried you. You fell asleep and I was going to wake you when we reached the next room but it was so... horrid... so I didn't wake you. We're in the halls before the black door now." Barnaby quickly explained what he could.

"Oh." Glace sat there for a bit more before standing up. "We need to reach the door then. We're so close already, we can break this curse." He accepted the book back from the twins and found where they were based on what the twins told him. "Let's go." He turned to Barnaby for a second though. "Thanks for helping me out." Glace could've sworn he saw the other blush but brushed it off and continued on.

The group moved through hallway after hallway. Around bends and up stairs. Through holes and small doorways. The trek seemed never ending until finally they saw a light up ahead. Running forward they burst into a small stone room, the black door right across from them. 

"What is that?" Glace immediately noticed the oddest thing about the room. Four eyeballs were swirling in a circle in front of the door, staring at them. "Floating... eyes?"


	13. Plot for Second Year

Glace is returning for his second year in Hogwarts with new friends and new questions. A plot seems to be on the rise as the creatures of the Forbidden Forest begin to act strange, leaving the forest and moving onto Hogwarts grounds and even the Centaurs moving out of the trees. Unknown as to what is causing this, Glace finds that with all of these new creatures, tensions are on the rise and the grounds of Hogwarts are not as safe as they once were, with attacks on students transpiring because of some of the more hostile magical animals. Will Glace be able to find out what is causing the fleeing animals out of the forest? Or will Hogwarts forever be overrun with them? Along this trek Glace finds himself battling inner feelings toward some of his closest friends and is the centerpoint of much ridicule from Jin and his gang of 'friends'. With everything rising to a steady point, what will happen to Glace, and to Hogwarts?


	14. The End (Of Year 1 XD)

After the news of Braiten's escape, many students stayed away from Glace and Barnaby, thinking that they had, in some way, helped Braiten escape. Glace didn't really mind this, not having ever been a people person. 

Classes went swiftly, Glace and Barnaby going to visit Ironbeak or reading in the library with the twins, who were some of the few people that was still around Glace. The pair had been at a family wedding went Braiten was taken, ending up with them having quite a shock when their new friend had been suddenly gone upon their return. 

Now the year was nearing its end. The Christmas holidays had passed, many going home to spend them with family. Those that stated behind mainly stayed within their common rooms for the span of it. No more odd happenings seemed to arise at Hogwarts and it was as though it was a normal school. Except for the ghosts and the enchanted items that would shoot out of classrooms, knocking down doors and such, when a student did a spell wrong.

The day passed in a blur. Glace's mind not really grasping onto anything as he worked through any thoughts of where Braiten may have been, a subject that had dominated his days lately.

"Glace? Glace!" The boy jumped slightly before looking over at Barnaby, who had been telling him something about puffskeins. "You okay? Kind of lost you there."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about where Braiten could have gone." He shrugged lightly before looking around at the bustling room of students. "Where's Professor Khanna? He's never late to class."

"I'm not sure. Maybe he went to see the new pixies that Hagrid caught!" Barnaby smiled widely.

"No, Professor Khanna helped catch them, he's already seen them." 

Right after his sentence Professor Khanna entered the room, looking a bit disheveled as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Hello students. Sit please." He moved to the front of the room and drew his wand, using it to levitate some papers and quills in the air. "As you all should know, the end of the year is drawing near. These here are your final tests. After the written portion each of you will be tested separately by me. The same thing will happen with your other professors as well." 

Glace and Barnaby both let out groans, never having enjoyed doing work on paper. Knowing they had to though the two sat down and waited as the Professor passed around quills and papers without leaving his desk. The quills were enchanted so cheating would not be possible and the papers had a charm so the answers could only be seen by the first person who touches the sheet, hence the levitation instead of passing out by hand.

"Let's just get this done." Glace smiled at Barnaby before going quiet and beginning his test. As usual, the written work was the most normal part of Hogwarts, and just as boring as the work in the muggle schools.

The answers came easy though, Glace having been a natural when it came to magic and his memory always having been good. After an hour he finished, handing his paper back to the professor who would take off the enchantment so he himself could see the answers. 

Most students left after finishing, being allowed to have time to themselves for a bit. Glace stayed in class though, messing with his hair and robe as he waited for Barnaby to finish, sometimes hinting at answers when the boy got significantly stuck, being more of someone with brawn instead of brains, except for when it came to animals of course.

The rest of the day continued the same way, test after test, silence stretched through Hogwarts and Glace had to keep Barnaby awake during some of the exams. Finally it was done though, the two boys letting out equally heavy sighs as they stretched out their limbs and made their way to the main hall.

"I'm scared for once. I'm not sure how I did on those tests, what if I'm not invited back to Hogwarts next year." Barnaby slumped over as he spoke, letting out a groan.

"Don't fret about it. I'm sure you did great! You link everything back to animals which helps you remember it, I'm sure that kicked in to help you."

"True, I do love animals. Those tests were so hard though!" Barnaby smiled, a laugh rising from him and as Glace led the way to dinner. The tests had gone on throughout the day and dinner was already stated, the sound of chatter filtering out of the great hall.

As the two took their seats they spotted the twins at the Ravenclaw table, talking to some of the others and by the looks of it, speaking about the tests.

Glace filled his plate, not taking notice of how many of the Slytherins moved further from Barnaby and him when the two had sat down. They talked amongst each other, making plans for the summer holidays since the final day of the year was tomorrow.

When the hall began to quiet and students left for their common rooms, the two finally stood and filtered out of the great hall and to their own common room. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep once they were in their dormitory, the constant tests having tired them out considerably.

Glace smiled as he spotted his owl asleep on his perch. He then got into his pajamas, laid down, and almost immediately fell asleep.

**Next Day**

The sun rose over Hogwarts, pulling students from their sleep and to their trunks, everyone steadily putting away their items, chatting amongst each other. The train arrived and the flood of students left the school, all of their items would be brought to the train in the same way they always appeared in their dorms.

Reaching the train Glace saw Falkor flying down and held out his arm, letting the owl land on him with a flutter of his wings. He scratched the owl under his beak and climbed on board the train, Barnaby following after him. The two found an empty cart and sat within, the Acosta's finding them only moments later and joined them.

The train began to move, drifting away from Hogwarts, away from Ironbeak and Hagrid. Glace looked out the window, staring back at the school and smiled. "See you after the break."


End file.
